Practice
by Ruyu-san
Summary: Ichigo learns what it's like to be in a relationship and Renji gladly helps. Ishida and Orihime also learn what it's like to live and love. RenIchi, IshiOri, yaoi, het, multi-chapter, WIP.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first RenIchi fic, so please forgive me if it's too OOC for your taste. Beta'd by the Godsent angel, Axaroffle (Kay)!

- This is Ichigo's first time in a sexual/intimate relationship with another person -let's see how that goes, eh? ^^

- Rated M for later chapters.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Holding the bare handle of his zanpaktou felt nothing but natural and calming to Ichigo. He set the tip into the carpet of his rug and looked at the upright blade. Clots of blood were still drying; the spatters making nonsensical shapes across the black and silver blade. He gripped the bandaged handle tightly, watching as his skin turned white with the force of his hold. A tight sigh left his chest and he pulled the handle towards his face and rested the hilt against his forehead.

He knew what the cool bite of a metal sword felt like - that plunging pressure and quick slashing motion. He knew what pain felt like; the tearing, sickening rip of flesh as a blade cut through your body. Those experiences were nothing new to Ichigo Kurosaki.

What took him off guard was pleasure…and affection. Someone gently wiping the blood off of his face scared him more than a sharp blade ever could. Being tugged into someone's side while their hand caressed his arm gave him chill bumps that no fear could match. Someone sliding their lips across his cheek as they intertwined their fingers together made him break out in cold sweat. And worse still, that meeting of lips and wet tongue that reached out to stroke his own made his face turn incredibly red.

Ichigo raised his head as he heard someone come through his window.

Renji.

All those unbearable emotions raced through him – combining and growing with intensity as the man hopped down from the opening and sat by him on the bed.

Ichigo sat completely still and silent – unable to find words in his moment of panic. Renji grabbed Zangetsu from his hands and laid it on the floor and then turned to rub something from under Ichigo's eye. Ichigo felt himself shiver as those hands reached towards his body and he was suddenly able to recall every time they had ever touched him – on and off the battlefield.

The man reached an arm around his side and tugged Ichigo closer to him as he grasped his jaw to turn and inspect him. Ichigo felt the knot in his throat as Renji petted and caressed him, turning him every direction in search of wounds. He felt both nervous and safe in the man's arms. How ironic that the man that terrified him made him feel the most protected. He attempted to control his anxiety as he was handled.

"Ya' okay?" Renji whispered to him.

"Yeah." Ichigo murmured.

"Then what's that matter with ya'?" Renji asked as he pulled Ichigo fully onto his lap. "Every time I see ya', ya' look like ya' just seen somethin' horrible. "

Ichigo blushed at how obvious he was. He truly enjoyed Renji's company, but they had only been doing this for a short period and just wasn't used to the attention yet. But somehow…the thought of telling Renji that made him feel completely stupid and childish.

"Ichigo just tell me."

Shit – he was so damn obvious.

Renji suddenly leaned forward to kiss him and he felt himself jerk away unconsciously.

The man frowned at Ichigo's reaction, pushing him completely off his lap to look hard at him.

"Renji, I…" Ichigo fumbled hurriedly. "I just…I wasn't…you scared me!"

"I scared you?!" Renji asked incredulously.

"Yes! I mean NO…I…" He stuttered furiously. "I'm just not used to being touched! I'm not used to you holding and kissing me!"

Renji eyes grew wide at the outburst and a smile began to creep onto this face.

"This isn't funny dammit!" Ichigo growled.

"That just means we gotta practice." Renji snickered.

"Practice?"

"Oh yeah – practice."

_______________________________________________________________

Ch.2 is already up. ^^

Reviews are welcome...hate it, love it, don't have an opinion...let me know, I accept critism very well.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2 beta'd by Axaroffle.

- Ichigo is a fast learner, yes? ^^

-rated M for later chapters.

_____________________________________________________________

_The first step of 'practice' had been declared: the art of touch. Ichigo snorted at Renji's formal plan of intimacy training - ever the warrior even when it came to relationships. But hadn't he preferred the effects of battle over affection? The somewhat expected pain and exertion of battle was slightly more predictable than the unexpected path of love. A blade cutting into his skin felt the same every time, but the touch of Renji's lips onto his felt different and new with each kiss._

Ichigo tossed fitfully in his bed, the heat of the night becoming bothersome underneath his covers. His torso and legs remained uncovered with only the corner of his sheets covering his clothed hips. The back of his neck was hot and sweaty where it was fitted snuggly into his pillow. Ichigo let out another hot sigh as he arched his back away from the unwanted warmth of his bed.

"I wouldn't do that Ichigo."

Ichigo jumped as Renji sat on his window, peering in with only the streetlight to see him by. His silhouette was black, but unmistakable in the night.

"Renji…" Ichigo whispered into the darkness of his room.

The shinigami lieutenant entered and sat his zanpaktou against the wall of the room and made his way over to Ichigo's bed. The light from the street now lit the man's handsome face and allowed Ichigo to see him pull his tie from his hair and watch as his red locks cascaded over his shoulders. Renji turned and sat on the edge of Ichigo's bed.

"You ready to practice, Ichigo?" Renji said with a devious grin.

Ichigo pulled himself up and rested on his elbows, "Practice?!"

"Yeah - practice. For that little problem of yours…well…_our_ problem I should say." He explained as he began to remove his clothing and sandals, folding each piece and placing in neatly on Ichigo's desk. "First we gotta get you used to touch."

Each article of clothing he removed revealed more _flesh_ and _tattoos_ and Ichigo's body heated up more as his blush steadily spread. _This was not good._

Ichigo stared incredulously at the increasingly nude man as he complained, "You _can't_ be serious, Renji. Yes. I said I had a problem with it, but I'm not completely opposed to touching."

"Sure you're not…" Renji teased as he made to climb on the bed and straddle the boy. "I think it's best if we just go ahead and get this out of the way then."

"Renji! For fuck's sake…just - "Ichigo struggled to say as he attempted to push Renji off of him and keep the man's body away from his own. Renji's miniature strip show left Ichigo with a rather _pressing_ issue of his own. _God this was so embarrassing!_

But Renji was slightly stronger than he was and he pinned Ichigo down easily as he sat on the boy's upper thighs and grasped his wrists with gentle but firm hands. "Babe, you gotta relax or this ain't gonna work."

Ichigo's breathe was ragged from the brief struggle and his embarrassment and he suddenly felt guilty for putting Renji through this - for dealing with _his_ problems. He settled down immediately.

"Good boy."

Ichigo gasped as Renji's tongue swept across his chest, sucking randomly at the hard bone underneath. "Renji!"

Ichigo felt the grip loosen on his wrist. "Be good now and you'll enjoy this." Ichigo understood as Renji released his hands. He looked above him and wrapped his hands around his headboard and looked back down at Renji. Ichigo's body was shaking and sweating as the man ran his hands up and down his chest, fingers curling around his torso to caress his back.

The tongue returned and dipped into his navel and traveled up and over his ribs and ended at his collar bones. Ichigo's knuckles were white with strain and nervousness. He _almost_ wanted to push Renji away but at the same time pull him harder against his body. He was so conflicted and so goddamn _hard_.

"You're doing great." Renji mouthed against his throat. "Now…let's see about this…"

The weight on his thighs was suddenly gone and the mouth was removed from his throat. Ichigo's eye shot open to see Renji hovering above him, resting his weight on all fours. "Close your eyes, babe."

"Why do I need to - "Ichigo managed to say before Renji cut him off with a hard, brief kiss. Ichigo's eyes were dazed as Renji withdrew.

"Close 'em."

Ichigo swallowed harshly and gave Renji a confused look as he reluctantly closed his eyes. He waited a few moments for something to happen, but nothing ever did. "Renji?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we doing?"

He heard Renji chuckle, "You'll see."

The silence and heat began to bother him. He could hear Renji breathing and _just_ feel the heat from his body. Renji's breathing came close to his ear but never touched him. He felt the same _ghost_ of warmth above his stomach and hips - each remaining achingly out reach. The frustration and heat was becoming annoying and Ichigo became impatient.

He wiggled underneath Renji, but the man made no comment about him moving. He supposed he could do whatever he wanted if he just left his eyes closed. Ichigo hesitantly raised his hand and reached for Renji.

He was met with warm, smooth skin. Renji twitched above him and let out a grunt of approval. _Was this right? Was this ok to do?_

He raised his other hand to grip Renji's shoulder while his other hand traveled shyly down the man's side and hip. _This wasn't bad at all._

As he touched the man he realized how…lonely he felt. He wanted to be touched…

Ichigo's eyes opened at his small epiphany.

"Ichigo! Close your - "Renji sputtered and was cut off as Ichigo crushed their lips together.

"I get it, Renji. I finally GET it." Ichigo panted against the man's mouth. "T-touch me, Renji."

Renji grinned against his mouth, "See…now we're making progress."

___________________________________________________________________

**TBC**

Reviews are welcome...hate it, love it, don't have an opinion...let me know, I accept critism very well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Beta'd by AxaroffleKay ^^

A/N: This chapter is rated M. Please don't read if you don't like explicit boyXboy activies.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, fav's, alerts, and author fav's. I'm flattered. :3

* * *

Ichigo attempted to scrape away the drying blood on his jaw as he glanced back down one of the murky halls of the Urahara Shoten. Rukia, Renji and Chad sat on the floor behind him as they all waited for Ishida to be healed by Orihime and Tessai. The mood was somber and agitated. The damn Quincy had been in an irritable disposition during their hollow fight that night and he'd ended getting unexpectedly mauled by a rather large hollow. Ichigo couldn't decide how to feel: responsible for Ishida helping him fight hollows or angry that the other man had acted so rashly. If anyone acted recklessly it was Ichigo, not Ishida of all people.

Ichigo pushed his hair out of his face and cringed when he realized his hand and forearm were covered in blood.

"Here." Renji mumbled as he sat in front of Ichigo and offered a damp towel to him. Ichigo blushed and hastily looked at his other two friends who were holding a quiet conversation before taking the towel.

"Thanks."

After wiping his jaw and hands he gave the cloth back to Renji who had been watching him meticulously as he cleaned himself.

"Are you hurt? There was a lot of blood on you." Renji inquired nervously.

"I'm not sure," Ichigo admitted, as he looked over himself in the shadowy hallway. "I don't know whose blood this is, mine or someone else's. "

"Come on." The lieutenant huffed as he pulled the other man up with him and led them back down the hallway into another dimly lit room. The back wall of the room was filled with an assortment of boxes with odd labeling and dusty vacant shelving. Renji gave a fleeting look at the other parts of the room before dragging him to a large counter that was mounted to the left wall. Ichigo found himself lifted onto the counter by strong hands.

"Shit, Renji!" He grunted.

"Hold still!" Renji snapped as he grabbed the younger man's hips and forced him to stay put on the counter.

Ichigo blushed at how close Renji was. The man had weaseled himself between Ichigo's thighs which sent waves of heat up Ichigo's legs into his lower stomach. Renji lightly touched Ichigo's neck and let his hands fall to part his shihakusho where the blood had stained the white cloth of his shitagi. He felt a sharp sting as Renji's wandering fingers found the origin of the blood.

"Ouch." Ichigo hissed quietly. The small cut was cleaned with another damp cloth that Renji had concealed on him somewhere.

The older shinigami grabbed his arm that was cleaned earlier and pulled the sleeve back to search for the wound that may have caused the bleeding. He discovered more blood beneath his uniform. It was already sticky from drying and Renji gave a groan when he saw that the trail progressed even further up Ichigo's arm and onto his back.

"Take your top off." Renji demanded.

Ichigo felt the wet patch of blood on his back and decided that Renji _did_ need to look at it, if only to make sure it wasn't too life threatening. With a smoldering blush covering his face, Ichigo assisted Renji as he pulled his sleeves down his arms and slid his top around his waist, leaving his chest exposed. Renji quickly dabbed the remaining blood off his upper arm and then turned him to examine his back.

It was a superficial wound and Ichigo heard Renji give an audible sigh of relief.

"You had me worried there." Renji admitted as continued to clean Ichigo. "I know you didn't want me to say anything… in front of the others. Hell – I'm the same way."

Ichigo hummed in agreement as Renji slid the cool rag over his back. "You ok, Ichigo? You got kinda quiet…"

"I'm fine, stop asking." Ichigo said offhandedly, deciding it was time to head back. He tried jumping down from the counter but Renji stopped him. "We're you going? We aren't done yet." Renji said with a sly grin.

"What?" Ichigo felt his heart flutter at the implications hidden in Renji's voice. _But they couldn't do anything here! It was Urahara's shop!_

"Come on now – there's no need to go shy on me." Renji teased as he pulled Ichigo against him and shoved the boys clothing further down his waist. Ichigo trembled as Renji trailed his fingers across his abdomen and moved to kiss his neck.

"What's the matter, Ichigo?" The man panted into Ichigo's ear. "Are you getting excited?"

Ichigo was sick of this shit. Renji was constantly baiting him and teasing him into touching him. Renji purposefully kept his hips out of reach and pointedly avoided touching the places he knew Ichigo wanted him to. The man wanted him to ask for it – ask to be touched. It was completely ridiculous in Ichigo's opinion.

He quickly decided that he was getting tired of this little game.

With inhuman speed, Ichigo wrapped his legs tightly around Renji's waist and yanked him against him. "You need to stop teasing me, Renji."

He crashed his lips into Renji's and forced his tongue deep into the other man's mouth. The wet heat made his mouth water and groin ache with _need_.

"Shit." Renji moaned as he tore himself away from Ichigo's mouth and began to pull at his own clothing. Ichigo ignored him and continued to pull Renji against his straining erection. Renji's breathing grew heavy and he whimpered before he gave a low growl and snatched Ichigo's legs from around his waist and began tearing at Ichigo's clothes.

Renji had him naked and flat on his back atop the counter in less than 45 seconds.

Ichigo's whole world went bright white for a brief moment as he felt his legs being spread and a hot, wet mouth sliding down his cock. The next time he tried to take a gasping breath he noticed the hand that Renji had thrown over his mouth, probably to stifle his scream or whatever obscene noise he had been about to make.

Ichigo's entire body shook and strained as Renji bobbed his head up and down over his member.

Ichigo peeled the hand away from his mouth and gripped it tightly while his other hand scrambled to find purchase on Renji's head while the man moved up and down over his groin.

Oh god it felt _too_ good.

He could feel his cock move deeper and deeper with each of Renji's descents and every swirl of his tongue had him teetering on the edge of his orgasm.

Ichigo was vaguely aware of Renji slipping a slick finger behind his balls, but he did feel the man touch lightly at his entrance and he gave a shout as he came unexpectedly into Renji's mouth.

Renji stayed between his legs for a few moments, sucking gently on his softening penis before attempting to re-cloth his naked body. Ichigo was too spent to really care.

He felt the redhead slink up his body to lay a single kiss to his lips and press his _very _noticeable bulge below his uniform into Ichigo's inner thigh.

"You're getting so much better at this." Ichigo heard the man say as he placed hot kisses against his jaw.

Ichigo just hummed in approval, basking in the glorious aftermath of his orgasm with Renji.

"How about you and I leave?" Renji proposed with a kiss to Ichigo's jaw.

As Ichigo regained his ability to speak, something occurred to him, Ishida was still being healed.

"We can't. I've got to check on Ishida." Ichigo moaned in obvious disappointment. Renji gave a curious chuckle into the boy's chest as he stroked his hips.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this, but…" Renji said carefully with a barely concealed grin. "The Quincy is perfectly fine."

Ichigo blinked. "He is?"

"Sure. I saw him myself and he's ok." Renji grinned with laughter bright in his eyes.

"But…when?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

Renji's grin was manic. "Babe…he kinda walked in on us."

"HE WHAT?!"

* * *

*TBC*

Reviews are welcome...hate it, love it, don't have an opinion...let me know, I accept critism very well.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Beta'd by AxaroffleKay ^^

* * *

Location: Karakura High, Rooftop

"Stop staring…" Ichigo whispered sharply as he lifted his head to throw Ishida Uryuu an accusing look. He saw the young Quincy's cheeks flush as he pulled his face to his chest to avoid Ichigo's gaze, but it didn't change the fact that he had been staring.

After Renji had informed him that Ishida had walked in on them during one of their informal practice sessions, Ichigo had just about died of humiliation. The shinigami lieutenant had laughed and called Uryuu a voyeur. It wasn't exactly the way Ichigo planned on telling his friend about his new relationship. Perhaps a simple, "Hey, we're kinda dating right now…" would have sufficed. Whatever Ishida had seen was overkill in Ichigo's opinion.

"Dammit, Uryuu!" Ichigo hissed at his friend. "If you don't stop fucking staring, I'm going to stab you in the eye with this little fork!" Ichigo jabbed his small salad fork in the boy's direction as they sat across from each other in their small group of friends atop the roof. A few of them scooted slightly away from him as he threatened Ishida with his with small utensil, but their conversation continued unimpeded.

"I'm surprised that you even noticed, Kurosaki. You've never been a particularly keen observer." Ichigo looked up to see the man push those infuriating glasses back up his nose with a well-placed finger before returning his hands to his lunch.

"I don't know what you mean," Ichigo scoffed. He stubbornly assumed that Ishida was unaware that Ichigo knew he had seen Renji and Ichigo together and he'd be damned if he brought up the subject of his love life in front of the Quincy.

Ichigo's ears prickled as he felt the other man's stare slide over him again and Ichigo gave a harsh huff before looking up again.

Ishida's eyes were not fixed on him. A lone figure was strutting across the top of the roof, stepping almost gracefully over the networks of pipes located on the far side of the structure.

Renji…

Ichigo would never admit it to Renji, but the man looked ridiculously sexy in school uniform. The man wore no undershirt and Ichigo could almost make out the lines of his tattoos beneath his shirt. Ichigo blushed when he realized he knew the exact patter of the man's tattoos.

Ichigo tried not to look at him as the man swaggered closer, but his eyes kept flickering back up to meet the shinigami lieutenant's eyes. Renji grinned as he finally approached the group, greeting them all with a short wave as he dropped easily to the ground beside Ichigo.

"How's it goin' Strawberry?"

Ichigo refused to look at Renji, not with Ishida sitting right across from them – _knowing _they were together. But then Ishida broke the ice – rather harshly – for them.

"So how long have you been together, Abarai-san?" Ishida gloated.

Ichigo froze, his salad fork poised inches from his open mouth. The rooftop became oddly quiet as everyone processed Ishida's question.

Ichigo slowly turned to look at Renji, hoping that the man would give him some clue, some kind of help. Renji's eyes were expectant and Ichigo suddenly didn't want to disappoint the man – not over something as trivial as being embarrassed in front of his friends. As he looked over at the smug Quincy, Ichigo absolutely refused to the give him any sort of satisfaction about their discomfort.

Ichigo casually finished his forkful before answering with a confident smirk, "We've been together three weeks. I'm surprised you didn't notice earlier, Ishida."

Beside him, Renji practically radiated approval and he felt the man's fingers curl supportively around his wrist that was situated between them. It made Ichigo strangely happy to know he pleased Renji.

Ichigo also noticed that his answer pleased the girls in his lunch group as well. Orihime had blushed and stuttered as she told Renji and himself how happy she was for them while Rukia simply smacked Renji in the face for not telling her sooner. She hugged the lieutenant affectionately before threatening his life if he disappointed Ichigo.

Ichigo received the same speech and an equally hard thump to this skull.

As the commotion continued around the couple, Ishida slipped quietly to the other side of the roof.

"I would have never guessed! You're so manly I've always thought you were straight. Just when I thought I had us guys figured out – now I have no hope for figuring a girl out. WHAAAA! I'm DOOMED!" Keigo sobbed into Ichigo's shoulder before he was rudely shoved away.

"Dammit, Keigo! This _was_ clean…" Ichigo cringed; looking at the small tearstain on his uniform. _Eww._

He felt Renji's fingers tighten around his wrist, "You should go talk to him, you know," Renji hinted.

Ichigo blushed lightly before his eyes found Ishida across the roof. He looked lonely, as usual. "I'd kinda prefer that we didn't speak. He outted us if you remember correctly."

Renji shrugged, "It wasn' like it was secret or anything, was it?"

"No," Ichigo said briefly before leaning in to kiss Renji lightly on the lips, "I'm happy about this…about…us."

Renji continued to talk quietly to Ichigo while ignoring the collective fuss their friends were making over their kiss. "I know he was tryin' to be mean, but I get the feelin' like he was expectin' you to deny it. Do you know what that's about?"

"Who knows? This _is _Ishida we're talking about. He could have done it for a handful of reasons."

"All the more reason you should go talk to him," Renji explained as he hauled Ichigo up and shoved him towards the Quincy. Ichigo turned to complain, but the look on Renji's face made him rethink his retort.

The walk across the rooftop seemed to take a lifetime, but heading toward an awkward situation can warp time like that. It didn't help that Ichigo could feel Renji's eyes on him with every step he took; it was like war on two fronts.

Ishida was looking out over the playground when Ichigo reached him, his fingers coiled around the chain link fence that encased the roof, a moody expression on his face.

"What was all that about?!" Ichigo snarled at the man. "You had no right to out us like that. You're lucky that Renji doesn't mind or we'd both kick your skinny ass!"

The Quincy was infuriatingly silent and Ichigo's fist twitched.

"Say something dammit!" The shinigami roared, slamming his palm into the fence.

"I didn't think–" The Quincy began but cut himself off, twisting his fist into the barrier with what seemed like frustration.

"I don't care what you thought! We could have handled this privately instead of you running your mouth." Ichigo bit the inside of his cheek before continuing, "I'm not sure what you saw the other day, but it was private. You've done enough, so please don't say anything else."

The dark haired man had let his head drop between his shoulders. He looked pained and defeated. Ichigo wasn't sure what to make of him.

"I thought by telling everyone…" Ishida whispered, "That you would deny it and piss Renji off. I know I'd be pissed if my lover denied me."

"Why would you do a thing like that? I'm not ashamed of Renji," He responded with a low growl.

"I had hoped you would break up."

"Break up?"

"So I'd have my chance."

A confused scowl covered Ichigo face, "A chance to do what?"

"This." Ishida turned and brought their lips together. Ichigo was too stunned to avoid the kiss so he just stood there in shock. Ishida pulled away after he lightly kissed the unresponsive redhead and removed his hand from where he'd fisted Ichigo's sleeve.

The shinigami stumbled back from the Quincy as his heart pounded unsteadily against his ribs. He felt…sorry for his friend. He realized his racing heart had nothing to do with the other man and more to do with the fact that he was worried that Renji had seen the kiss. The sound of footsteps alerted him to the fact that Renji _had _seen it.

"Ishida…I'm sorry…I…" Ichigo murmured. "I'm very much in love with Renji."

"Yes. I understand that now," the Quincy replied dejectedly before turning to face the approaching shinigami. Ichigo turned to face him as well and was surprised to find that other man did not look angry at all. In fact, upon closer inspection, he looked rather calm.

Renji went to Ichigo and wrapped an arm possessively around his waist. Ichigo felt lighter with Renji around. He also felt the need to defend Ishida.

"It was nothing Renji, I swear," he tried to clarify.

Renji simply pulled Ichigo closer to him and nuzzled his neck, "I know."

The previously stoic Quincy now looked incredulous at Renji's comment. "What do you mean?!"

Renji removed his lips from Ichigo's neck, "I saw the look on your face...when Ichigo told everyone we were together. I know what that look means, I've seen it plenty of times."

Ishida scoffed at the man, "So you're not worried at all that we kissed."

Renji's usual grin made its appearance, "No – I think _you_ kissed _him_. I already know how Ichigo feels and I can already tell you, there is no competition."

Ishida seemed to lose some confidence at Renji's words. He looked hopefully up at Ichigo, "Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo wrapped his arm around Renji's waist as he answered, "Like I said before, I'm in love with him."

The bell signaling the end of lunch rang loudly through the building and Ishida gave a long sigh as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Their conversation was over, it seemed.

"Alright," Ishida said quietly as he began to walk away, his eyes lingering momentarily on Ichigo's arm wrapped securely around the other man's waist. His walk back was just as long as Ichigo's had been, but a broken heart and ego can warp time like that.

The two shinigami remained on the rooftop, embracing each other after Ichigo's final words. "So you love me, eh?" Renji inquired warmly as he ran his fingers through the younger man's hair, his lips running across his sharp jaw line.

"I said it twice. I guess that means I do," Ichigo teased, refusing to be embarrassed about his feelings. After all that had happened in such a short amount of time, it seemed stupid to deny anything else concerning Renji.

The older man turned and finally kissed Ichigo properly for the first time that day and it was exactly what Ichigo had needed. Renji's lips, fingers and tongue said, _I want you, thank you, I need you, you're beautiful, you're mine, I'm yours…I love you._ Ichigo could feel all his awkwardness around the man vanish. How could be possibly deny the man anything now?

Renji's hands massaged his jaw as he deepened the kiss, running his tongue across the roof of his mouth. Ichigo brought their hips together by slipping his fingers into Renji's pants and tugging him closer.

As they broke for air Ichigo voiced his earlier thought, "Did you know that you look insanely hot in school uniform?"

"Do I?" Renji panted against his shoulder. "I think the same thing about you."

Ichigo felt Renji rock his hips against his own, "Not here Renji."

That seemed to snap Renji out of his lustful thoughts, "Then come with me. Now."

"But my class – "Ichigo halfheartedly complained.

"I know a few things I still haven' taught you yet." Renji purred as he began pulling Ichigo after him. "You interested in learnin'?"

Ichigo raced Renji home.

* * *

TBC

Reviews are love! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Beta'd Version Posted 6/30/09 by Axarofflekay!!

A few new characters for me as a writer: Ishida, Orihime, Renji! I hope I wrote them to your likings. ^_^

Thank you everyone for your opinion on the Ishida/? pairing question! It's decided! Ishida/Orihime is the future pairing. I'm excited to write it because it will be my first time writing a het pairing in the Bleach Fandom. I'm sorry if this bothers or disappoints anyone. Perhaps in the furture I'll write another pairing involving him. Who knows?! ^^ And...on with the story!

* * *

**Practice Part V**

Ichigo Kurosaki watched from across the classroom as his friend, Ishida Uryuu, curled his fingers roughly into his straight black hair. The man's posture in the desk was strained and uncomfortable. His eyes were closed tightly as though he were remembering something awful. Ichigo could think of few things he could be contemplating. The equally fresh memory was brought to the front of his own mind for the millionth time it seemed. The kiss he'd received from Ishida had saddened him. While his friend's heart might have beaten with love and affection for him, his own heart pulsed with only friendship towards the Quincy. He doubted anything would ever change that. _As long as Renji was around…_

Two weeks ago had started the now familiar _awkward period_ – as Ichigo referred to it - in which Ishida made no eye contact, no speaking, and absolutely no touching. Renji had tried to reassure him that it was natural to act that way toward the person who'd turned you down (_rejected_ was the more appropriate word Ichigo's opinion). Despite his boyfriend's attempts to make him feel better, Ichigo still felt horrible about what happened. But how could he possibly fix this mess? Having never been in a relationship before Renji, Ichigo had little experience when it came to matters of the heart. This was a sensitive matter and who better to handle a sensitive situation than…Orihime! Ichigo's eyebrows lifted at that thought_, she's perfect! I'll just ask her. She's clumsy but not stupid. She'll know what to do!_

Ichigo mentally applauded himself. If he could get over this little speed bump with Ishida, everything else would be fine. All of his friends would be happy. That's all Ichigo ever really wanted.

* * *

His glasses felt heavy on his face, which rarely happened. The thin, light metal frames seemed to dig into the bridge of his nose with some unseen weight. Ishida Uryuu slipped the glasses slowly from eyes, laying them carefully on his biology book and rubbing the arch of his nose with thin, delicate fingers. His headaches seemed to be triggered by anything and everything now a day: light, noise, people, life… _Ichigo. _The Quincy found that the boisterous Shinigami was the root of many of his problems. And while he was being completely honest with himself, Ishida not only found that statement to be true, but he discovered that he almost enjoyed the fact. Kurosaki irritated him – very much so – but that just made life more interesting, in the end.

Ichigo's rejection had stung more than Ishida had expected. Dismissal and discouragement were not foreign ideas to him, he was rather accustomed them. When one lived with a person who continually disregarded, overlooked or downright ignored others, one becomes acclimated to that type of treatment. But that was in the past and Ichigo, on the other hand, was so discreetly kind to others and even more inconspicuously generous to Ishida himself that he found himself growing more attached to Ichigo than he ever wanted to admit. He didn't deserve that from Ichigo. _The things Ichigo did for people…_

_

* * *

_

She watched from afar as Renji greeted Ichigo in his usual manner as they left the school grounds. The brief hug and kiss they shared made Orihime blush and her heart throb for a man she would never have. Her eyes were drawn to their hands that had intertwined to pull the other closer.

It was unfair, she decided with a huff. Hadn't she been loyal to Ichigo, didn't she deserve some kind of attention from the man? She blushed again at the boldness of her own thoughts. That was no way to go about this. She saw how happy Renji made Ichigo, and that was the most important thing, even if his happiness came at her own expense. As she remembered the week before, not only was it her own heart that had been broken, but Ishida's as well. That small kiss they'd shared made Orihime jealous of the Quincy. He'd had Ichigo's lips! As jealous as she believed herself to be, she knew it was better to have never kissed Ichigo than to have done it and never have those lips again. So in the end, Ishida had been the one who suffered the most heartache.

She pulled her backpack tighter over her shoulder as she tried to push those thoughts out of her mind, walking mindlessly down the sidewalk past the front gate of Karakura High. Her half-lidded eyes wandered over the multicolored leaves that fluttered on the cool grey of the path she walked upon.

"Inoue!" She lifted her head sharply at the voice, nearly running into the man from her previous thoughts.

She blushed as Ichigo's hands rose to steady her after their near collision. Her eyes caught sight of Renji approaching and she nervously backed away from Ichigo. His hands dropped to his side as he turned to smile at Renji. He motioned for the man to stay back.

"I need your help," Ichigo said sincerely as he turned to face her. Orihime miserably noticed how once Ichigo's eyes left Renji's, his face seemed to fall, like he was missing him already even with a loss of eye contact. God, how could Ishida stand it! Seeing Ichigo in love was…was…

Orihime couldn't describe how she felt. She squeezed her eyes shut in brief aggravation and pulled herself together. "What can I do, Kurosaki-kun?"

_The things she did for her friends…_

_

* * *

_

Renji Abari pulled the small red leaf apart, stripping the once vibrant leaf down to its veined support. The jagged parts that he'd torn fell randomly at his feet, speckling the ground with dark red spots. He lifted his head from his project to look down the walk at Ichigo and the orange-headed woman. Taking his time as he picked the leaf apart, Renji wandered several yards behind the pair as they discussed…well…Renji wasn't sure what they were talking about. Ichigo hadn't told him, said it was too embarrassing for him to hear. He was fine with that. A man needed a few moments to himself every now and then.

He hated to admit that he was worried, but he really was. Ichigo was bothered over what had happened the week before with the Quincy. _That stupid Quincy_, Renji snorted, plucking another vivid leaf from the bush beside him. Renji didn't blame the guy though. Ichigo was _hot_. He wouldn't be surprised if the orange-headed chick had a thing for him. At that, Renji shifted to turn back to the exchange.

Orihime Inoue's eyes looked…sad. _What was Ichigo asking her?_

Admittedly, Ichigo didn't have a way with words. Renji knew he cared about his friends very much, but he also knew how clueless Ichigo could be sometimes. During their short time together, Renji had discovered that unless he took the initiative to be intimate, then Ichigo would never make a move. Ever. Renji would be practically staring at Ichigo's crotch and the boy still did nothing. But Renji was okay with Ichigo's quirks, he was teaching him after all. He'd learn eventually.

How Ichigo handled his friends was a different matter. Now that Ishida's feelings were out in the open, he could only hope that Ichigo handled it…delicately.

_That damn Quincy…_

_

* * *

_

"I don't understand." She felt her brow sink into a confused scowl as Ichigo repeated himself.

"Just take him out. Let him meet new people." She could tell by the way he spoke that he was completely sure of himself on this matter. He was shoving Ishida into her hands. _Poor Ishida_, she thought with grimace.

As much as it looked and sounded like Ichigo was making Ishida her own problem, she knew she'd do the same thing. Ichigo wanted his friends to be happy, and if they couldn't be with happy with him, then he'd do everything in his power to change that.

Orihime felt a sinking knot in her stomach. _If it had been me that'd kiss him, would he be asking this of Ishida?_

She decided not to think about that. "I understand."

* * *

**Later that day…**

"Ichigo!" Renji yelled across the rocky basement of the Urahara Shoten. "Where are ya?!"

"What?!" Ichigo growled from behind a rock. A few moments later, he appeared from behind a large boulder, pulling his Shinigami uniform back onto his bloodied shoulder. Renji blinked and grimaced at Ichigo's state.

"Sorry babe. I didn't mean to get so rough." He winced as the shoulder of the man's uniform slid down, wet with blood, exposing the deep gash in the man's upper arm.

"Yeah, yeah…save it," Ichigo dismissed with a fling of his bloodied hand. "There's a goddamn healing spring in here, and I've got a date with it. So shove off already."

Renji followed him to the blessed spring, watching as the man slowly peeled off his layers of uniform. Ichigo's toned body was exposed, but wounded and Renji shook a few arousing thoughts out of his head before he got too carried away.

"Dammit, Renji – A little help!" Ichigo pleaded with some reluctance in his voice. His ruined shoulder caused the lower part of his arm to shake slightly. _Must have severed a nerve or something… _Renji shed his own clothes as quickly as he could and helped Ichigo enter the warming spring waters.

"Ahhh…" Ichigo sighed, tilting his head back into the water, rinsing the rubble and blood from his hair and face. He looked tired and worried - but not from their fight.

Renji approached him slowly, wrapping his arm around Ichigo's waist, tugging him above the water to look at his shoulder. It was healing nicely.

Confident that Ichigo would be fine, Renji continued to hold the man to him, the water swirling a faint pink around them.

"You gonna be alright?" He brushed his cheek against Ichigo's forehead in a silent apology.

He felt Ichigo return the gesture by running his nose the length of his jaw, placing a small kiss below his ear. "I'm okay."

They remained intertwined and relaxed as they continued to soak.

"What did ya say to Orihime earlier?" Renji asked hesitantly against Ichigo's hair. He knew it was a private matter by the way Ichigo had shooed him away earlier. But he was still curious.

He felt Ichigo huff against his throat, his hands rose from around his waist and curled around his neck. "Ishida," he groaned.

"Yeah, I thought so," he replied. "What's she gonna do?"

"I asked her to take him out – meet more people."

"Uh-huh." He hummed, not pleased with Ichigo's answer.

Ichigo looked at him curiously, "What?"

"Ichigo…" He began softly, "You can't just…pass him off. You know?"

Ichigo stood a little straighter at that. "What do you mean?"

"Just because you don't_ like_ him, doesn't mean you can just _not_ talk to him ever again. I've seen what you two have been doing," he lectured, "He needs to find someone else, but you gotta help him. He is still your friend, right?"

Ichigo fingered the back of his neck, pulling at the strands that were loose of his hair tie, "Yeah, but…"

"But what?"

"Won't it be _weird_ between us? How can he find someone else if I'm around?" Ichigo's eyes searched Renji's eyes for an answer.

"Babe, you gotta show him that it's ok to be friends; that you can deal with this. Encourage him to look for someone else." Renji wiped a drop of water from Ichigo's eyelash and kissed him gently. "This is making you too tense, babe."

"I know - it's all I think about anymore!" Ichigo whined.

Renji smiled and let those thoughts that he'd banished away earlier return. He let his fingers roam over Ichigo body beneath the water, "I hope not."

"Renji…" Ichigo moaned, "Not here."

"Why not?" He teased, running his hands down Ichigo's thighs, pulling him onto his lap, encouraging Ichigo to wrap his legs around his waist.

"Not…here…" Ichigo repeated, but his body was not resisting Renji's hands as they continued to wander.

"This, Ichigo, is called being spontaneous," he whispered into the man's damp ear, biting lightly on the lobe. Ichigo shivered in his lap, despite the warmness of the water.

His hands drifted to the hot length growing between Ichigo's legs, pulling a sharp groan from his lover's mouth. Ichigo pressed closer to him, spreading his legs wider as he was fondled.

"Don'cha wanna be spontaneous, Ichigo?" Renji purred into his ear again, dropping one of his hands lower to press against the man's opening. He grinned as Ichigo bit his bottom lip, eyes growing dark.

They had gotten this far a few times, but no further than fingering. He would wait. Ichigo was a virgin – in just about everything – and he'd wait as long as he had to until Ichigo was ready.

"Renji…" Ichigo leaned closer to kiss him, his tongue sliding deep, _oh so deep_, into his mouth.

He pushed his finger slowly into the boy's entrance, grinning as Ichigo tore his mouth away to gasp loudly, fingers curling into the bones of his shoulder. Ichigo was a quivering, blushing mess in his lap and Renji was thoroughly enjoying watching his lover. A small sliver of possessiveness crawled up his spine and made his dick throb as he imagined Ichigo doing this with someone else.

_That fucking Quincy…_

He heard Ichigo grunt softly as he pushed two fingers into him, curling them deeply into something that made Ichigo yelp in unexpected pleasure. The man's back arched sharply and his head tipped backwards, arms gripping Renji harshly for support. Water beaded on Ichigo's chest and shoulders and the fringe of his hair had begun to dry with the heat between them. Renji was so ready to fuck him it hurt. But he had to wait for Ichigo to…

His hand stroked Ichigo's length in rhythm to his fingers that worked in and out of Ichigo. They had done this before; if they could go…the final step…Renji wanted it so badly.

Three of his fingers found their way into the man and Renji swore his dick was gonna burst. He was hot, heavy and so fucking hard he thought he'd die. Ichigo's eyes were half-lidded in his pleasure and he had begun to bounce against Renji's digits, his hands slid down Renji's forearms for support as he rocked. Renji moaned.

"Ichigo…I need…" He panted harshly, unwilling to finish his sentence. _I need you so bad._ His hips rose with Ichigo's movement, imaging that he was pushing into Ichigo's heat, into his core with precise strokes. His hand tightened on Ichigo's cock and the man nearly screamed.

"Renji…fuck…I want…" Ichigo choked out between the risings of his hips, up and down onto Renji's fingers.

"Ichigo?" He was going to say it, the words he'd been waiting for…_God, please say it_!

Ichigo's shaking hands slid off his arms to wrap hesitantly around his rigid length and Renji howled. "Renji…fuck me."

Renji felt himself move so fast that Ichigo yelped in surprise as he was lifted and pinned against the rocky siding of the spring, legs spread to make way for his hips.

"You sure?" He asked unnecessarily, already pressing against Ichigo's loosened entrance.

Ichigo smiled madly and pulled Renji tightly to him, "Hell yes!"

Renji took his mouth, teeth clacking and tongues twining as he pushed slowly, so slowly into his body. Ichigo mewled into his open mouth, legs rising and wrapping tightly around his waist, hands digging into his hair with sharp nails.

It was so damn hot, tight and deep. Renji groaned into their kiss, biting Ichigo's lip as he felt the man shake beneath him as he was penetrated deeply by his cock. He was halfway in before he stopped, pulling back and pushing more into the man with each thrust.

Ichigo's eyes were clenched closed in pain as he pulled away from their lip-lock, "Renji, it…"

"I know it hurts, babe. Give it some time." He cooed onto the boy's cheek as he gave a shallow thrust into Ichigo's welcoming heat.

Several thrusts later he was deeply seated in Ichigo's body, his hands gripped the man's back and held him to his chest. Ichigo's passage was gripping his member firmly as he waited for Ichigo to accommodate him. Renji shook with restraint.

"Move…" Ichigo hesitantly tightened his thighs around his waist, lifting his hips. He hissed at the movement.

Renji continued the motion with his own hips, rolling, pressing and thrusting into the man against him. Ichigo's face was pure rapture; his jaw clenched and loosened with each of Renji's deeply seated thrust. But he welcomed the penetration with widespread legs.

Renji's hips sloshed the spring into a choppy storm, rolling waves splashed against his and Ichigo's skin; its heat was lost to them as they created their own building warmth that grew between them with each inward thrust.

Renji was a lost man as he pounded into the young Shinigami. Pressure and _need_ pooled in his groin where he connected with Ichigo, who seemed endless and deep as the ocean itself. He saw Ichigo's bottom lip caught sharply between his white teeth and he released his hand from Ichigo's back to take hold of the man's erection. Ichigo jerked and moaned for more. Renji wasn't sure what Ichigo wanted more of, but he gave him everything he had. His thrusts grew short and quick and the water nearly vibrated around their bodies. His hand stroked Ichigo to the point where the man keened loudly and bent his knees, pulling Renji closer as he neared his completion.

"Ahh…fuck…yes!!" Ichigo fisted Renji's hair and smashed their mouths together. Renji could only breathe and moan into Ichigo's mouth as he thrust, thrust, thrust into him and stroked Ichigo until the man came with a blood-curdling yell into the vast emptiness of the basement. Renji watched as Ichigo curled, arched and shook with his orgasm. Renji held him fast, continuing to pump his aching cock into Ichigo's body, which clamped down upon him with a frightening, breath-stealing grip.

"Ichigo!" Renji shouted shortly as he snapped his hips once, twice, three times into Ichigo. _Yes!! _His body sung and pulsed with his pleasure, feeling Ichigo's moist, slick skin beneath his palms. His still pulsing arousal throbbed in Ichigo's abused tightness.

"Renji…" Ichigo took a ragged breath, "Does it get any better than that?"

Renji laughed softy, loosening his grip on the man, helping to slide his legs from around his aching sides, "There's not many things in this world better than that."

"Damn," Ichigo teased in a lazy voice. Renji helped Ichigo straighten up before he was pulled into to a wet kiss. "If it would have been any better, I think I'd have died."

"Got that right," Renji agreed, smiling like a fool as he embraced Ichigo for another soak in the healing springs. God only knew how bad Ichigo was gonna need it.

* * *

Reviews are love.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Unbeta'd, all mistakes are unfortunately mine. Beta'd version will be posted in the future.

Thank you for the awesome reviews! I don't really have a problem writing lemon, but it's nice to know that I can pull it off. You know?

Thanks again and Enjoy!

* * *

**Practice Part VI**

No matter how natural he tried to act, he could help but feel dreadfully out of place.

As Ishida squeezed against the wall to allow another couple to pass him, he could only imagine how Orihime had happened upon a place like this. The club was in one of lower sections of a warehouse as was evident from all the random machine parts that littered the place. Large, corroded iron tables and rickety looking stools littered one side of the large room while the other half was a fog of movement - full of damp bodies and quick heartbeats. The low ceiling was covered with cheap glow-in-the-dark stars; the same stars that littered the inside of lockers and little boy's rooms. The flooring looked as though it had never been cleaned. Old oil spills, tar spots, chemical burns and white paint speckled the floor. _Along with blood, beer, spit and god knows what else, _Ishida cringed.

The occupants of the space weren't so clean themselves. The humidity of the room had settled on everyone and covered them all in the same thick layer of sweat which they only added to by dancing and snogging and…_well_.

Ishida shuddered at the grungy feel of the place, taking care where he placed his hands and being even more cautious as to what he drank from. But he wasn't planning on drinking; he was watching.

The person who had brought him here was currently twirling carelessly in the middle of the club; her bright orange hair had turned a deep red by the lights overhead. Orihime's smile was strained somehow and she was looking at no one in particular; just dancing. He watched as several hands touched her, but she paid them no heed. Several men tried to gently seize her, but she would repeatedly push them away with a small smile. Eventually everyone had left her alone; even the hands stopped reaching for her.

After an hour in the club, she had not once looked at him.

* * *

This had been a bad idea, she realized once they had entered the club. Ishida had stood close beside her when they'd entered and she knew he was surveying the room. Couples were everywhere and she silently panicked when she realized what she and Ishida looked like: a couple.

Orihime left him standing at the entryway while she escaped to the dance floor.

She remained there for almost an hour before Ishida joined her. Or rather, she'd allowed him to join her. His eyes had been on her the entire time she was dancing, she was sure of it. The men and a few women she'd turned down would frown at her before looking at one of the walls of the club, glancing at the same thing, time and time again. She knew it was Ishida they were looking at; they all though she was his.

As she grew tired of her dancing she finally looked at him. His eyes were dark behind his glasses which reflected the lights and movement of the dance floor. He was dressed in fitted black slacks and a small navy shirt that opened wide across this chest. His small cross was suspended delicately from his thin wrist that hung by his side. He didn't come to her at first, but after that point she didn't let her eyes stray far from him.

Two women stopped to talk to him. Their small skirts were wrinkled and stained and their thin shirts seemed too big for their skinny frames. Ishida, she noticed, didn't take to them either. He nodded politely and pushed between them to walk toward her in the crowd of dancers.

She smiled as he joined her and bowed like an idiot, "May I have this dance, Miss?"

"You may," She giggled, smiling brightly at his playful banter.

Orihime closed her eyes and began rocking her hips back and forth with the music, hoisting her arms above her head, curling her fingers into her hair from time to time as the tempo rose and fell. She enjoyed dancing, enjoyed the carelessness of it, and she especially enjoyed watching others dance. She opened her eyes to look at Ishida. He had a deep blush on his face as he watch her and others around them dance. The poor boy didn't know how to dance. She would fix that!

Ishida flinched as she drew closer to him, catching him by the forearm to pull him against her, "Orihime, what are you doing!?"

"It's ok, Ishida," She encouraged him. "I don't mind."

She felt herself blush as she moved her hands to his hips and persuade him to move. He was unwilling initially, but that changed when she began to move with him; their bodies swaying and twisting together, though not yet touching.

He grew more confident with her and put a hand gently on her hip to ensure they remained close. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer; smiling as he grabbed her waist to lift and twirl her like he'd seen earlier.

This might have been a good idea, she reflected. Ichigo, Renji, school, and life in general had no place here in the club, no place between her and Ishida. This was fun, immature and made her feel young in a way she hadn't felt before in a long time.

The music died away and many of the couples fled the floor, leaving them extra room to dance, extra air to breath. The next song that was played was a deep, flowing melody, accented by exotic percussion. She didn't bothered to ask Ishida if he'd continue to dance with her, she simply wrapped herself around his strong, narrow frame and just _moved. _

His arm coiled around her in a comforting embrace and that was all she'd needed.

* * *

Orihime's face was nestled into his shoulder, her face turned into his neck breathing against it. He shivered and held her tighter to him as she fingered the back of his neck. He couldn't help but notice her hair and compare it to Ichigo's. He ran his hands through it and felt of it, realizing that her hair was slightly darker than Ichigo's. She returned the gesture and left her fingers in his hair, massaging his scalp.

_Ichigo…_

He held her more tightly to him as he thought of the other man. He still wasn't sure of his own feeling toward the Shinigami. He supposed it could have been worse by all accounts, but it also could have been much better. Ichigo could have chosen him.

But he didn't and Ishida had to live with that.

Orihime twisted him in his arms and put her back to his chest and drew his arms around her waist, placing them purposely on her flat stomach. He could already feel her tight abdomen through her thin, silk top; feel how she quivered as they danced.

"Ishida."

He leaned forward and tucked his chin over her shoulder, "Yes?"

"What was it like?" She asked softly, her smooth voice tickling his ear. "What was it like to kiss him?"

Ishida stopped dancing for moment, too shocked by the question to continue to rock back and forth. Orihime turned once again in his slack arms and waited for him to say something.

"Orihime…I…" He was dumbstruck and blushing rather harshly. "I'm not sure how to answer that."

She turned and looked briefly at the other couples around them, her eyes flickering with a multitude of emotions, "I liked him, you know. Maybe I loved him. I don't think that's possible now."

Ishida silently agreed.

"I'm glad though. It's about time he found someone and if that person just happened to not be one of us, then…well…that's just too bad."

Tears had begun to form in her eyes, but she wasn't wiping them away. He raised a finger to her eyes and wiped them away before they could fall. Her eyes were wide as he pushed the tears away and smoothed them out across her cheeks.

"You're right. He's happy. We need to be happy too." He gave her a small smile and puller her close, winding a hand into her deep orange locks to cradle her head. She sniffled and then let out a small laugh as she held his back with one hand and tucked her other between their chests.

"He asked me to take you out, you know."

He didn't bother to pull away from her to speak, "What do you mean?"

"He told me to take you out, meet new people, perhaps someone you'd like." She divulged in a small voice. "You're not mad, are you?"

"Why would I be mad? I've already met someone I like," He whispered softly into her ear.

Her hand flexed against his heated back and she tugged at the opening of his shirt in a frantic sort of way, "Who is it?"

"I might tell you…one day…" He purred into the space below her ear, dragging his thin fingers up her side. He felt her shiver in his arm. "Would you like to leave now?"

"Yes!" She pulled away quickly and blushed at herself. "I mean…Yes, I would like to leave. It is hot in here."

He smiled at her and for once, her hair did not remind him of Ichigo.

* * *

She didn't mind that Ishida wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they left the club. She didn't mind how he spoke more personally with her, how he played with strands of her hair as he walked her home.

Ichigo, she though, would have never done that.

Ichigo would have walked protectively in front of her, would have made sure she didn't do anything stupid or talk to anyone dangerous or questionable. He would have merely lead her, protected her, and delivered her like a fragile object.

She was experiencing what she would have missed with Ichigo. And that was perfectly fine, she decided. Ishida's smiles were warm towards her and his attention was never drawn from her face. He wasn't Ichigo, but he could give her what she so desperately wanted: returned affection, meaningful looks that were not one-sided, and perhaps…one day… She blushed at her own thoughts and averted Ishida's gaze.

"What is it?" He laughed.

"Nothing!" She returned his smile and played with his fingers over her shoulder. "Just thinking weird stuff, like I usually do."

"Tell me."

"No!"

"Please?" His fingers touched the skin of her throat.

"I can't say it. It's too embarrassing!" She whined in a playful voice.

"Fine. You tell me what you were thinking and I'll tell you something I was thinking. Ok?"

Orihime looked skeptically at him before looking ahead and speaking quietly, "I was just thinking how…I couldn't imagine doing this with Ichigo."

She turned to look at him. He blushed and turned away, "Oh really?"

"Yes! Now what were you thinking!?" She challenged.

He turned to her and took her chin gently in his hands, "I was thinking the same thing."

He kissed her and she vowed to never think of Ichigo Kurosaki again.

* * *

Remember, Reviews are love. ^^


End file.
